Honourable
by Izzu
Summary: He will protect his subordinates.
"Colonel Park. What's the current situation?"

 _"I couldn't stop him, sir. He's now trying to force his way out—"_

"Get me in contact with him. NOW!"

xxx

 _"If a country didn't care about the life of its citizen, I don't want to serve it."_

 _"I'm not sure which country you served, but I'll serve **my** country."_

"I give you exactly three hours..."

Commander Yun Giljun took a long breath of air as soon as he ended the call. He immediately fell into deep thought.

Honour. It seemed there's a lot more things he needed to re-learn. He also should have been more observant. Not just about the matters regarding his daughter, but also about the matters involving his subordinates.

Yoo Sijin. Turned out the captain was _even more_ like his father than he first thought. And listening to how desperate the captain sounded to want to rescue Dr. Kang, the situation was not so simple. From the looks of things, the kidnapping didn't seem to be without purpose. He had told Sijin before to stop being involved with David Argus. But perhaps, a confrontation was inevitable. From the looks of things, Argus must have been aware that the US Delta Force was onto him. And since both him and Sijin knew each other well, no doubt Argus would want to use _Sijin_ to escape.

In other words, their hands were already tied.

That young doctor... must be someone very important to the captain. To not be able to save such important person... he knew how it could affect the young man. And the thought of losing such a good officer was not something he intended to do.

As much as he didn't believe that Yoo Sijin could betray his country, he didn't want the captain to lose his faith to the country he served. And in this situation, they really didn't have much choice. It's either sacrifice Kang Moyeon or save her themselves; at the risk of ruining another nation's covert operation. He didn't think Yoo Sijin would be able to choose the former, and he didn't want the nation to lose a brave doctor like Kang Moyeon.

In the end, there's really only _one_ action that they can take.

He thought about Yoo Sijin's father, Yoo Younggeun... and how the man who used to be his superior officer during his younger days; took the fall alone to protect his subordinates. In order to do the more honourable action; even if it meant disobeying a direct order at the cost to himself. It was the reason why he also aspired to be as honourable as the man has been; raising in rank in place of him, in order to not devalue the sacrifice that the man had done. It was also the reason he wanted Sijin as part of his family, though that wish could not be fulfilled.

Even though it turned out that Yoo Sijin had fallen for a different doctor that was _not_ his daughter, he didn't feel offended by it. Kang Moyeon did seem to be as strong-willed as Sijin, and they seemed to be a good match. That aside, he used to promise himself that he would keep on watching over Sijin. Not just because of his personal interest, but as a personal promise to the father. It was a personal wish he wanted to achieve to allow the son to take the path that the father could not follow anymore.

As he stood to prepare himself for the meeting, his phone rang again. He answered.

 _"Sir! This is Sergeant Seo Daeyoung. I—"_

"I suppose you'll be requesting an unauthorised black op mission from me. By that alone, you should know what I mean to say. I gave Yoo Sijin three hours. Until then I would not be aware of his whereabouts or anything else that he was doing. And I suppose that will also apply to you."

 _"Yes, sir. I'll be sure to bring them back. Sir!"_

The call ended. And Yun Giljun let out another long sigh.

But at least, this time, he was able to feel relief. Because earlier, he couldn't help feeling that Yoo Sijin would decide to run a solo operation by himself. As much as he knew the young man's abilities well, he couldn't help worrying. Knowing that the rest of the Alpha Team would come to aid the young man soothed his worries.

Now all that's left for him to do is to protect his precious subordinates. Considering the risk of the actions he took, he knew that those politicians would make a lot of fuss about this. So of course, he shall protect what was important. Because that's the most honourable thing to do. 

* * *

A/N: Had a lot more of my personal headcanon regarding Yun Giljun and Yoo Younggeun in this piece. Because I feel that there was more to their relationship than meets the eye. And Commander Yun really did seemed to have a lot of respect towards Sijin's father. And this could tie to how Commander Yun was able to contact the Arab helicopter, despite not being aware that Sijin has requested the help of the Arabs.

Also yes, the scene at the meeting room as Commander Yun confronts Lee Hansu was so moving.


End file.
